harrypotterfandomcom-20200223-history
Advanced Potion-Making
|publisher=Merge Books |subject=Potions |copies=Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry (N.E.W.T.-level) }} Advanced Potion-Making is a book written by Libatius Borage. As the title implies this book contains advanced recipes and various other topics related to potion-making. This textbook has been used for decades in the education of young witches and wizards. History This book was released around 1946 or earlier. It was used by students at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, in their final two years of study. This is a N.E.W.T.-level textbook used in Potions class, students who achieved an 'Outstanding' or an 'Exceeds Expectation' on their Ordinary Wizarding Level, advance to N.E.W.T. where they get the chance to study advanced potion-making and by extension this book. Known contents Text Different Methods of Potion Preparation Indeed, from antiquity until well into the Modern Ages, a physics devoid of metaphysical insight would have been as unsatisfying as a metaphysical devoid of physical manifestation. The best known goals of the alchemists were the transmutation of common metals into Gold or Silver (less well known is plant alchemy, or “Spagryic”), and the creation of a “panacea,” a remedy that supposedly would cure all diseases and prolong life indefinitely, and the discovery of a universal solvent. The Right Use of the Ingredients 's copy scribbled, though original text can still be seen|left]]Alchemists enjoyed prestige and support through the centuries, though not for their pursuit of those goals, nor the mystic and philosophical speculation that dominates their literature. Rather it was for their mundane contributions to the chemical industries of the day the invention of gunpowder, ore testing and refining, metal working, production of ink, dyes, paints, and cosmetics, leather tanning, ceramics and glass manufacture, preparation of extracts & liquors, and so on It seems that the preparation of aqua vitae, the “water of life”, was a fairly popular “experiment” among Europeans. Potions, from antiquity until well into the Modern Age, a physics devoid of metaphysical insight would have been as unsatisfying as a metaphysics devoid of physical manifestation. For one thing, the lack of common words for chemical concepts and processes, as well as the need for secrecy, led alchemists to borrow the terms and symbols of biblical and pagan mythology, astrology, kabbalah and other mystic and esoteric fields; so that even the plainest chemical recipe ended up reading like an abstruse magic incantation. Recipes The book contains many potions, but only a few were mentioned. *Draught of Living Death *Elixir to Induce Euphoria *Hiccoughing Solution *Everlasting Elixirs *Felix Felicis *Poison Antidote Chapters *Different Methods of Potion Preparation *The Right Use of the Ingredients Other topics *Transmutation *Alchemy See also *The Half-Blood Prince's copy of Advanced Potion-Making Behind the scenes * As seen in , both the second and fourth editions of the book are used for Professor Slughorn's sixth year class. * According to Ronald Weasley, an old copy of the Advanced Potion-Making he was lent by Slughorn had page 52 vomited on by a previous owner. * A new copy of the textbook costs 9 galleons. Appearances * * * * * * * *''The Art of Harry Potter Mini Book of Graphic Design'' * Notes and references pl:Eliksiry dla zaawansowanych fr:Manuel avancé de préparation des potions ru:Расширенный курс зельеварения es:Elaboración de Pociones AvanzadasCategory:Hogwarts textbookspt-br:Estudos Avançados no Preparo de Poções Category:Barnaby Lee's possessions Category:Jacob's sibling's possessions Category:Penny Haywood's possessions Category:Potions books